Phantom Dance
by Kaiser Ryouga II
Summary: My way of saying sorry for taking so long to update Loop the Loop. It's Dizzy's 4th Birthday and Bridget assesses his feelings toward her. But is it as hopeless as he believes? (Bridget/Dizzy)


Phantom Dance 

A sigh escapes my lips as I look all around this place. Johnny, April and May had really gone all out for this thing. Streamers, balloons, banners, a mountain of presents and cards, and heck knows how much food June and the other cooks prepared. 

All for Dizzy's 4th birthday party. 

But that's all it's for. It's also a party to celebrate Dizzy and May's relationship. Just two weeks ago, those two had announced themselves as a couple. 

Needless to say, a kick in the groin is an understatement of what I'm feeling right about now. 

It's strange for me to be here, although I'm not sure why. May and me really don't see eye to eye. She I suppose she somehow thinks that I'll steal Dizzy away from her. Paranoia runs rampant in the skies I think. But Dizzy said she wanted me here, and since she's my friend and this is her party, I really don't think I want to let her down. 

But while everyone else is having the time of their lives, laughing and dancing, I'm over at the side of the room, with little more than a fake smile painted on my lips. I know that Dizzy will worry if she thinks that I'm not happy, and I'm not going to spoil her party by doing that. 

But, man...

Do I ever feel lousy. I'd thank any truck that ran me over right about now. But then that's the easy way out I guess. My mom once told me that running away from your problems will not create a solution. Although she never had to spend the majority of her life disguised as a member of the opposite sex. 

Yeah, that's me. The guy everyone laughs at. The guy who's constantly being nudged by other men for a quickie in the bathroom. 

And yet, despite all those blatant problems, that's not why I'm unhappy. I came to terms with my lifestyle a long time ago. It may seem kinda strange to other people, but I am comfortable the way I am. And the unruly perverts who won't stop staring at me...they annoy me but in a silly way I'm flattered by the attention. 

No...what really bothers me is that...I'm lonely. 

All my life, I've had friends and family to support me. I never went without anything I desired, and my father's riches meant that I could have more or less everything I wanted. But I was never happy with that life. It was...too sheltered, too suffocating. One more reason I became a bounty hunter. As I started along that road...I experienced a whole new world of fantasy and excitement. With my yoyo at my side and Roger watching my back, I suddenly felt...reborn, I guess.

Like a whole new person. Not just some silly rich kid going though a 'phase' as my mother would call it. When I'm in battle, I suppose I just feel like I can enjoy my life and be myself. 

But that hasn't been working for me these past few days. 

I suppose it's seeing Dizzy and May so happy that really brought it on.

See, I met Dizzy a couple months back, when I thought she still had a bounty on her head. I took her on, naturally, 500,000 World dollars is a huge wad of money. Even though it wasn't the money that I was really fighting for. I was confident, after all, I had taken down quite a few bounties in my time. Which wasn't long. Dizzy was no different. Or at least she shouldn't have been. 

Man, was I ever wrong.

She blew me away. Ever Roger was kicked around like a football. Even though I'm not a proud person, I still feel kinda sad about that defeat. Still, Dizzy and me became fast friends. I invited her over to my house and we talked, got to know each other. At first, I thought that she was a little too shy for her own good. But then, I got to see her acting so naturally. She has connections to everything around her. Like when we were out having our picnic in the garden of my mansion. There was a squirrel that was hanging around us. At first I was just going to shoo it away with my yoyo. Then Dizzy told me not to, that the squirrel just wanted to play with her. Initially, I thought that idea was crazy. But she was right. The little cutie ran up to nuzzle himself against her. It's so amazing the way small animals just snuggle into her lap. Dizzy just has that special light about her that makes her unique. I'm glad that I could experience it, but in some ways, I regret the day I laid eyes on her. 

I was so stupid. I should have known from the start that I would have fallen head over heels for her. 

I love that girl. 

And I can see why May loves her so much. Maybe as much as I do. I guess that excuses May's jealousy of our friendship. She made it quite clear that I wasn't to step on her territory. But can I blame her for that? I love Dizzy just as much as she does. May doesn't know how I feel about Dizzy at all, but I know for sure that she is threatened by my friendship with her girl. 

Y'know, to be honest, if May hadn't gone for Dizzy, I wouldn't have gone for it. I guess it's cowardly, not to pursue your desires, but I doubt Dizzy could ever feel that way about me. She only has eyes for May. 

But why not me?

I'm a nice guy, aren't I? Don't I deserve Dizzy's love? Why aren't I allowed to ride off into the sunset with my princess? 

And so, it just adds to this feeling of loneliness inside me. When I look at Dizzy and May, over on the dance floor, slowly moving together in the midst of a slow song...I feel this envy seep into me. I don't resent their relationship, they both deserve love. But watching their happiness just makes me depressed...because I know it's something I don't have. I want what they want. I want to be held like that. I want people to celebrate my relationship.

I wanna be loved. 

Not flirted with by drunkards and lowlifes, I want someone to like me. Someone who likes me for who I am, not just my body. But I guess that's too much to ask. I know that people think I'm luckier in life than most because of my dad's money, but I don't feel that way. 

So I finally realize where my unhappiness comes from. A lack of a special someone...but then...there is someone I want...

Dizzy. 

But unfortunately, she doesn't want me. 

Right now, there is a slow dance playing in the background. Everyone in a relationship is dancing with their partner. Including May and Dizzy. In the middle of the floor they dance, Dizzy's arms wrapped around May and vice-versa. 

It's not very 'manly' but I find myself struggling to hold back tears. Watching May grasp Dizzy so lovingly is like torture for me. Of course I'm jealous, but it's not the jealously that hurts me. It's the fact that will never be able to hold Dizzy like that.  

"Bridget?"

Gah! I almost leap out of my skin when someone walks up to me from my left. It's May and Dizzy's friend, April. For some reason I don't get she looks confused. Normally I wouldn't have been shocked like that by anything but when I devote my eyes to something like my cerulean haired angel, well...I lose myself. 

"Uh...Hi, April." I say, hoping to keep my cool, and somehow regain my composure.  "What's...going on?"

April looks at me with that concerned look again. "You okay, Bridget? You're just sitting over here, all on your own."

She is just concerned. There's no need to be, but in a way, I feel better about my situation knowing that someone else cares. 

Too bad she can't do anything about it. 

"Uh...I'm okay, really. You shouldn't worry about me."

April doesn't look too convinced. Heck, I'm not anything fancy but I consider myself to be a pretty good actor. I mean, I have spent nearly all of my life a girl, so...

I better steer the conversation away from me. "This party is great. I can tell you and the other girls really went to a lot of effort."

That warm look of caring doesn't subside within April's eyes. "You don't have to hide it from me, you know."

Uh oh. I tug a strand of my stray hair from my eyes and rest it behind my ear. If anything I thought I could keep my feelings for Dizzy a secret. "What do you mean?"

She whispers. "I know how you feel about Dizzy."

Ah, darn! Why is it that I can't keep the most personal things a secret to myself? Am I that transparent? 

I guess there's no need to be nervous now. "How did you know?"

She smiles at me. "I could see it in your eyes. It's really brave that you're willing to come to their party even though you like Dizzy that way. I wouldn't have had the guts to do that."

"Does May know?" God, that's the last thing I need. 

April shakes her head. "No. Lucky for you she's as clueless as ever. And I don't plan on telling her either. Nor Dizzy. I think it's up to you to do that."

I feel relief inside me. Not that I'm afraid of May or anything, I would take her on any day of the week but Dizzy loves her. I don't want to get in the way of that. That said and done, I thank April and I take another look at May and my Dizzy. 

I love her so much. And it tears me apart to see her with someone else. I...I can't stay here. Not any longer. I just need some air. After thanking April once more, I quickly make my way out of the party hall and down one of the steel corridors of the Mayship. 

It's a desperate search, but I find my way out of the corridor and make my way through a door to an iron balcony. It's wedged into the side of the upper hull of the ship, but it's a safe place to observe a cool midnight moon hanging above a beautiful open sea. I guess that's one of the benefits of flying around in a gigantic airship. You always get a beautiful view. 

Luckily, this creamy night air does calm me down a little. Parties can be a little stifling if you're the kind of person who needs their space. A moment of solace gives you a clear perspective of all things concerning you. My brain needed to come to a resolution anyways. I suppose I'm arrogant to say this but...

I'll fight for my Dizzy. 

My brother would say I'm crazy for chasing after a girl that doesn't like me that way, and in a way he is right. But I'm not going let it consume me either. Dizzy will worry. And I always bounce back. I won't give it up like that. 

Is that selfish though? 

Dizzy is happy. That should be enough for me. But it isn't. If God created mankind in his image, I hope selfishness was our own design. Of course if it weren't, he'd be able to understand me. And right now, I could use a sympathetic shoulder to lean on. Not somebody who is sorry for me, just someone who understands. 

What should I do? Should I let Dizzy be happy with May even though it hurts me, or should I tell her how I feel, risking their relationship and my friendship? 

I feel a tear slip out of my eye. Why am I always the one to suffer? 

"...Bridget?"

My eyes widen. I'd know that sweet elfin voice from anywhere.  

Dizzy. 

As soon as I turn around to look at her, my heart is struck with desire. I've never really understood it, but everything about this girl captivates me. Her scarlet red eyes, her endless waterfall of sapphire hair, her sylvan frame. Those cute pouting cheeks, always tinted with a delicate shade of red. The way she moves, so graceful and elegant. Her bright smile, her innocent laugh. They all hypnotize me. Each puzzle piece of Dizzy is a segment of her soul that leaves me spellbound. And each of the pieces forms a whole that I can't help but adore. 

I am in love with this girl. 

"Hey..." I feel my lip quivering. "...Hey, Dizzy."

She brightly smiles at me, and steps closer. "You left the party about an hour ago. Why have you been out here so long? I was missing you."

My heart skips another beat. Dizzy was missing me? She seemed to be too preoccupied with May to even notice me. What a fool I am to think that could mean anything. 

I better come up with an excuse. "I just needed some air, I think. It's a beautiful view from here."

Dizzy steps next to me and rests her hands on the railing of the balcony. My back leans me up on it, so I can only see what she's doing from the corner of my eye. She looks...lost in thought.

"Are you okay?" I ask. 

Her crimson eyes thin out a bit. "I...I suppose I feel..."

Now I'm worried. "Is something wrong?" 

Dizzy says nothing, but turns to her side to face me, and my eyes lock down on hers. Something is up. I just don't understand what it is that is bothering her. But heaven may smite me down if I don't do something about this.

Fortunately, Dizzy gets a grip on herself enough to answer me. "I do not...know. I just...needed to see you." 

I was ready to say something about that, but before I know it, Dizzy shuffles over to me and rests herself against my chest. She's a little taller than me but since I'm propped up by the balcony railing, she is nestled comfortably against me. I'm confused, and Dizzy only lets out a brief sigh and shuts her eyes. 

Only one word can describe what it feels like to be held by my angel. 

Rapture. 

But still, I want to know why. "Dizzy? You're not being very clear. Did something happen...between you and May?"

Perish the thought. I know that May is a nice girl, and I don't like fighting people without bounties but if she ever did anything that would hurt my Dizzy, I swear I will not hold back. 

Dizzy slowly shakes her head to indicate a no. That's good. For May's sake. However I still am confused as to what this all means.

"Oh. That's good. You just seem a little...withdrawn. This is your party after all. Your birthday party no less!" 

My attempt to lighten the mood didn't work. "...Dizzy?"

As I call her name, my angel's bright eyes look up to me. With that same innocent look of caring and compassion. There's something different about her. Like she's finally become aware of something. 

"Bridget..." She's trying to say something important. I can tell. Dizzy always has trouble expressing things. "...I..."

To reassure Dizzy, I tighten my hold on her. I know she can do this, whatever she wants to tell me. "Yes?"

She finally opens up. "Can I...come to England with you?"

Huh?! "Is...that what you wanted to say?" 

Dizzy nods. "Yes. I asked Johnny, he said it would be fine for me to stay for a week. I just wanted to know if you would let me...spend some time with you?"

Is she crazy? I'd move heaven and earth to even spend one second of time with Dizzy. And just like that, I feel a cloud of unhappiness begin to lift away from me. "Of course! That's fine with me."

But then I think of something else that slightly dampens my mood. "Is May going to be coming with us?"

Dizzy answers me disturbingly fast, blushing a little and turning her eyes away from my own. "No. May is...staying here. I wanted to...go alone with you..."

Shock. That's the word for it. One minute she and May are holding each other in vice grips, the next Dizzy is asking me to take her to England. But I'm not complaining here. Sure is strange though...

"Oh I see." I try and hide my joy as best I can. "That's...a little odd though. I mean...people might start getting the wrong idea about us...I know how much you love May, and all."

Dizzy says nothing.

"You do...love her, don't you?" 

Again, Dizzy will say nothing to me. Something is up. And it's more than just her wanting to come to England with me. But before I can say anything, Dizzy's eyes gradually gaze back to mine. What is wrong with her? I can help. Why won't she let me in? 

All I do is freeze when she looks at me like this. "Bridget...I..."

God, I want to kiss her. I feel so guilty about that. She's about to tell me something and all I can think about is how much I desire her. But how can I help it when she casts me those beautiful puppy dog eyes? 

I don't understand it, but I feel myself moving closer to her. I just lose sight of the situation, and my body reacts. I see her eyes close very slowly. And without forewarning, my trembling lips come start to close in on Dizzy's. 

I must stop! She's in a relationship!

But...I can't. I'm so tired of fighting it. I'm tired of feeling like this. I'm tired of not being able to hold her. And I shut my eyes when I feel our lips are about to connect...I need this...

"Hey, you guys!"

Gah! Dizzy and I quickly scramble away from each as someone opens up the door. It's May. Of all people, of all times, it had to be May. She looks over at the both of us and sees how flustered we are. I wouldn't blame her for being angry; I did just try to kiss her girlfriend...

"What's up with you?" She asks. 

Dizzy is too embarrassed to say anything it seems. So I take the floor. "N-nothing...I just...we were..."

May just shrugs. I guess she didn't see anything. "Whatever. Hey Dizzy, we need you at the party right about now. Testament was looking for you."

Dizzy still seems stunned, but is okay to speak. "Yes...I'm coming." 

With that, Dizzy quickly made her way out of balcony and through the door. A little too quickly if you ask me. Like she was trying to get away from me...I am such a fool. 

May looks over at me before she leaves. "...You coming?"

I shake my head. "No. I just need to stay here for a while. I'll catch up with you guys a bit later."

"Okay." With that, both she and Dizzy are gone. And I'm left with my own sullen thoughts. What did I just do? Did I really just try and kiss Dizzy? Even though...she's with May?

...What was I thinking? How could I even believe that she could feel the same way? 

And now we'll be spending a whole week together at my mansion...how can I go through with this...?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dizzy breathed heavily as she rested herself against the cool steel of one of the Mayship's corridors. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks could not stop flowering with redness.

May just smiled at her. "You're okay, right?"

"Yes..." Dizzy said timorously. "I think so..."

The brunette still couldn't get the smile off her face. "You've fallen for him hard haven't you?"

Dizzy turned an even deeper red, and nodded slowly. Although she didn't understand the depths of her feelings, she was pretty sure they could be classified as love. May grinned and pulled her friend into a gentle hug. Everything was going according to plan. 

"Don't worry, Dizzy. I know we can make Bridget like you too. That was the whole purpose of this little charade remember? We pretend to be a couple and make him jealous. And Johnny...of course."

Dizzy lowered her head. "I don't like lying to him, May. And...I still don't think...Bridget likes me that way..."

"Dizzy, you're a package. Nobody is gonna be crazy enough to turn you down. Trust me, with my help; I'll have Bridget going gaga over you in no time! Just leave it to me!"

Dizzy sighed. Somehow she got the feeling that things were going to be a little more difficult than May made it out to be...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To Be Continued...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaiser's Afterthoughts 

* This is more of a sorry for taking so long to update Loop The Loop. I'm working on it, trust me. And I'll just say from now that this fic is sort of a prelude to my next planned Bridget/Dizzy fanfic, _Moonlight Embrace_. I'm going to get working on that as soon as I can. 


End file.
